


And I Can't Let Go

by sunsetmagnolia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia/pseuds/sunsetmagnolia
Summary: I was going through my old writing blog and apparently I wrote this in class one day at the request of one of my friends. Vivid memories of texting my friends asking for writing prompts in that class bc it was so boring and I needed something to do so I didn't fall asleep lmaoPet shop antics with Malum. No editing since 2015 when I wrote it bc it's still cute and I stand by that
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 2





	And I Can't Let Go

“We can go in as long as you understand that we’re not getting a pet.” He knew there was no point. He could practically read the other boy’s mind by now, all it was saying was _That’s what you think_. But he let himself be dragged into the pet store anyway. Not that he would have admitted it out loud, but they were plenty ready to get a pet. There was a reason they chose this apartment over the other ones, and it wasn’t because of the open living room like he’d tried to make it sound. It was because this apartment allowed pets. And Calum knew he was trying to hide the pet clause because he wanted to surprise Michael by eventually saying yes, and Michael knew he was trying to hide the pet clause because he thought he was being sneaky. But in the end they both knew they were allowed pets, and they both knew they weren’t leaving that day without one.

“Look at the bunnies!” Michael bounced on his feet and pulled Calum up to a glass hutch in the middle of the store. He pressed his nose up to the glass and smiled at the rabbits moving around inside. Calum glanced around before opening the top and pulling out a small black and white rabbit. He held it up and Michael held its ears up.

“It looks like you,” Calum laughed.

“Shut up.”

A worker walked by and Calum quickly put the rabbit back.

“Well that one looks like you,” Michael said, pointing at a little german shepherd puppy running around a cage, smiling at every person that walked by.

“Awww he does!” Calum ran over to the puppy’s cage and knelt down to get face to face with it. “Let’s take him home!”

Michael was shocked by this development, but he tried to play it off. “Our apartment isn’t big enough for him? He’s gonna get huge.”

“Got a better idea?” Calum asked, still staring at the puppy.

“Actually…” Michael grabbed the back of Calum’s jacket and pulled him over to where all the cats were.

“We’re not getting a cat.”

“Why not?”

“Cats are boring. Why do you look so offended?”

“Your mum’s boring.”

“You love my mum.”

“You know what’s not boring? A _baby_ cat. A kitten. A tiny fluffy-”

“Mini you?” Calum interrupted.

“Yes.” Michael smiled. He pointed at a kitten who was asleep while his siblings climbed on him. “Exactly.”

“But we can’t get a mini version of me?”

“Look at him. Say no to that face. I dare you. You can’t. That’s right.” He got more enthusiastic with every word and Calum had to bite his tongue not to laugh. “Excuse me?” he called to a worker who was on the other side of the kitten cages. ”Can we see this little kitten right here?”

The worker brought the kitten out to the front of the store where he was placed in Michael’s arms and immediately started chewing on the sleeve of his jean jacket. “He is just like me,” Michael said. “Aren’t you? We’re the same? Do you wanna come home with us?”

“Michael…”

“Please?” He held the tiny kitten up to Calum’s face and it licked his nose. Calum just about melted.

“Fine,” he said. He tried to pretend it was a hard decision, giving in to the two cutest faces he’d ever seen, but he knew he didn’t pull it off. “What are we gonna call him?”

“Bruce.”

“Bruce?” Calum made a face.

“He looks like a Bruce.” Michael held the kitten up to his face and looked him in the eye. “Are you a Bruce?” The kitten let out a tiny _meow_ and Michael’s face lit up. “He agrees!”

The three of them picked up a list of “Things you need to know before you get a cat” and proceeded to walk around the store piling all the things into a cart: food and a bed and a litterbox and more toys than any one cat would ever need.

“Do you think we’re spoiling him?”

“Nah.”

The kitten stayed cuddled up in Michael’s arms the whole time, still chewing on his sleeve.

They walked up to the counter and payed for all the things, and they signed the paper for the kitten. “Bruce?” said the worker amusedly as she read over the form.

Bruce meowed. Michael smiled proudly.

“Looks like he likes his name,” she said, smiling. She handed him the card to register Bruce's chip online. “You’re all set.”

They took Bruce and the load of cat things home. Calum begrudgingly carried all the bags because Michael and Bruce could not be separated, but he really didn’t mind anything that obviously made Michael so happy.

After setting up a corner of the living room as “Bruce’s room” (“We have to get a sign made!”) Michael finally let him go to explore.

“You like your new home Bruce?” Calum asked.

Bruce meowed. He sniffed at their feet and he sniffed at the scratching post and he sniffed at a toy and then immediately curled up in a corner of his new bed and fell asleep.

Calum looked over at Michael and wrapped an arm around his waist. The other boy was beaming at their new tiny kitten. “He really is just like you.”


End file.
